Hari Memasak Mugiwara
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Brook dan Zoro beraksi! Mereka memasak! Bagaimana hasilnya? Kacau atau? Chap 3 apdet! RnR please...
1. Sanji sakit? Oh, no!

**Moshi-moshi minna-san! Baru liat penname saia di fandom ini? Hehehe... saia author nyasar jadi fandom seberang. Yang coba-coba nulis di fandom ini, secara saia salah satu penggemar one piece gitu...*gak ada yang nanya*.**

**Nah, minna-san, saia hidangkan*?* salah satu karya saia yang dibilang gaje ini, silahkan menikmati *memang makanan?* ^^**

"**HARI MEMASAK MUGIWARA TEAM"**

**Disclaimer: yang jelas One Piece beserta isinya bukan punya saia, tapi punya Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

"**HARI MEMASAK MUGIWARA TEAM"**

**© Kirei Atsuka**

**Chap 1: **

**Sanji sakit ? Oh, no !**

Pemuda berambut blonde itu, melirik jam tangannya, "sudah waktunya" gumam pemuda itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan teman- temannya yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki kapal. Kapal yang mengalami sedikit kerusakan akibat serangan pasukan angkatan laut beberapa hari lalu.

Pemuda bernama Sanji itu, mengambil peralatan masaknya, dan mulai melakukan tugasnya, yaitu memasak untuk semua teman-temannya. Tak lupa menyulut sebatang rokok kegemarannya.

Sementara itu, di dek, sang kapten kapal, Luffy sedang mencapai batas kehiperaktifannya, dan menyebabkan keributan seisi kapal. Ia berlari-lari tidak jelas bersama kedua pengikutnya yang bisa dibilang sama aktifnya. Sungguh bukan kapten kapal yang bisa tiru kelakuannya.

"Luffy, Usop, Chopper ! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan kegiatan tidak berguna itu?" marah Nami. Gadis berambut jingga itu, tidak segan-segan melemparkan sepatu yang dikenakannya ke arah Luffy yang sedang asyik bergantungan di tiang kapal*?*.

PLETAKK!

Sang kapten pun terjungkang dengan tidak elitnya.

Sementara itu, Robin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berpikir keras, 'kenapa aku bisa bergabung dalam tim ini?'

Franky, yang statusnya masih anggota baru hanya bisa sweatdrop, melihat keganasan Nami.

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dengan hal ini." Ucap Zorro santai.

Usop dan Chopper hanya bisa berpelukkan, saking takutnya. Mereka berdua menelan ludah bersamaan, takut kalau Nami akan memperlakukan mereka sama seperti Luffy.

Semua anggota kapal, (kecuali Sanji dan Nami) hanya memasang wajah maklum, melihat kapten mereka yang tergeletak di lantai dengan sebuah benjolan yang sebesar buah jeruk di kepalanya, hadiah manis dari sang navigator, Nami.

Mungkin, karena saking maklumnya, tidak ada yang berinsiatif untuk menolongnya.

Aura-aura mulai kemarahan terasa disekitar Nami, membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali! Sudah kubilang jangan berlarian di dek yang sedang diperbaiki. Kalian dengar TIDAK ?" teriak Nami sungguh-sungguh.

"De... de... ngar Na... nami... ka... kami dengar " jawab Usop dan Chopper ketakutan.

Sedangkan Luffy (yang sudah bangun) hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Wah.. disini mulai terasa panas, ada yang mau teh?" celetuk Brook yang membuat suasana menjadi (tidak) lebih baik.

Sanji hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dari balik dapur, hingga ia tersedak rokok yang sedang dihisapnya, "uhuk..uhuk... sialan! Bisa- bisanya aku tersedak rokok!" gumannya seraya masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Sanji kenapa tuh?" tanya Robin mengalihkan perhatian.

"MAKANANNN..!" seru Luffy tiba-tiba.

PLAKKKKK..!

"BERISIK...! Nami kembali memukul Luffy dengan sepatunya.

"Tragis." Respon para anggota Mugiwara.

"Semuanya... makanan sudah siap..." Sanji mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur, membuat semua melihat kearahnya.

"Asyikkk makannnn...!" teriak Luffy kembali (kelewat) bersemangat. Ia langsung saja mengambil ancang-ancang ke ruang makan bersama Usop dan Chopper.

"Siapa yang terlambat tidak akan dapat makan." Teriak Usop entah pada siapa.

Semuanya pun bergegas ke ruang makan, meninggal perkakas yang masih berserakan.

"Untung saja, Sanji memanggil. Kalau tidak, mungkin Luffy bisa babak belur dihajar Nami" ucap Franky. Zorro dan Robin pun menggangguk setuju.

Di ruang makan...

Semuanya makan makanan masing-masing dengan tenang, terkecuali, Luffy yang makan dengan bringasnya.

"Huaaa... seperti biasa, masakanmu selalu enak Sanji!" puji Luffy seraya mengigit sepotong daging besar yang berada dihadapannya.

"Haha... tidak perlu sampai seperti itu" tawa Sanji pelan.

"Sanji, kau lelah karena memasak terlalu banyak ya?" tanya Robin seraya memperhatikan wajah Sanji yang terlihat pucat.

"Tidak Robin chan, mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah karena menghadapi angkatan laut kemarin." Elaknya seraya tersenyum.

"Iya, kemarin itu serangan mereka benar-benar berlebihan. Sampai-sampai Thousand Sunny mengalami kerusakan seperti itu." keluh Franky.

Nami memandang Sanji heran. Tidak biasanya Sanji bersikap tenang. Biasanya ia selalu mengganggunya dan juga Robin. Atau berdebat dengan Zorro, namun hari ini, Sanji bersikap agak berbeda.

"Nami swannn... mau tambah makanannya..?" rayu Sanji kemudian.

'Huh... ternyata masih sama saja.' Pikir Nami kesal.

"Huh!" celetuk Zorro.

Sanji menoleh kesal kearah pemuda berambut hijau itu, "apa maksudmu, Marimo?" bentaknya.

Zorro hanya menbuang muka, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sanji. Sanji mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia sudah bersiap menyerang Zorro andai saja, tangan-tangan Robin tidak menahan kaki Sanji dan tangan Zorro yang sudah menyiapkan katananya.

"Hentikan!" seru Nami sambil menggebrak meja makan. Membuat semua anngota terdiam, termasuk Luffy yang baru melahap dagingnya setengah, langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk melahap daging itu.

Nami pun menjadi sweatdrop berat, "eh... lanjutkan saja makan kalian tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu. Hehehe..."

Sehabis makan siang, para anggota meninggalkan ruang makan, kecuali Sanji yang masih membereskan peralatan makan serta mencucinya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya berat.

"Aduh... kepalaku sakit sekali " erangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. 'Aku harus bertahan, paling tidak sampai aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Baru aku akan meminta obat pada Chopper.' Batinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sanji pun berusaha berjalan ke arah kursi yang tak jauh darinya. Namun karena ia tidak kuat lagi, ia pun terjatuh, dan pingsan.

Suasana di dek cukup ramai, Nami kembali memarahi Luffy yang lagi – lagi membuat keributan. Zorro hanya tidur- tiduran seraya menikmati angin yang bertiup sepoi–sepoi namun terdeteksi memiliki kecepatan 211km/persekon*?*. Franky masih sibuk memeriksa mesin kapal. Robin asyik dengan buku- buku tebalnya. Usop dan Choppr masih asyik bercanda tidak jelas.

Cuaca cukup panas, hingga membuat Robin menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu, bermaksud mengambil segelas air dari dapur. Robin tampak heran dengan suasana dapur yang sangat teramat sepi. Ia pun berjalan untuk mengambil gelas. Ia sangat terkejut saat menemukan Sanji dalan keadaaan pingsan.

"Sanji.. Sanji... bangun..." Robin mencoba membangunkan Sanji, dengan memercikkan air ke wajah pemuda itu, tapi ia tak kunjung bangun juga. Robin pun menyentuh kening Sanji.

"Astaga panas sekali. Sepertinya Sanji demam. Bagaimana ini? " Gumam Robin panik. Ia pun berteriak memanggil temen-temannya.

"Minna... Tolong! Cepat kesini...!" teriaknya.

"Robin?" seru Nami panik. Ia segera menuju arah dapur disusul oleh yang lain.

" Heh, alis aneh apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Zorro ketika melihat Robin dalam keadaan memeluk Sanji. Ia sudah bersiap mencabut katananya kalau saja Luffy tidak mengganggunya.

"Zorro..."

"APA...?"

"Pinjam pedangmu untuk memotong daging" Luffy mengambil pedang milik Zorro dan membawanya untuk memotong daging bersama Usop.

Nami, Franky, Robin hanya cengo melihat tindakan Luffy yang (sangat) tidak memahami situasi itu. Wajah Zorro sudah memerah karena kesal. Brook memainkan biolanya untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

"Sudahlah, Zorro." Ujar Nami seraya mengipasi Zorro dengan layar kapal yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari situ.

"Dokter ! Kita harus memanggil dokter." Seru Chopper panik.

"Kan kamu dokternya!" seru Nami dkk.

Chopper sweatdrop dan menyadari kebodohannya, "ma...maaf " ujarnya.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya Sanji sedang sakit, tadi aku menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan" jelas Robin.

"Hei. Teman-teman bantu aku membawa Sanji ke kamarnya." pinta Chopper yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Sanji. Akhirnya Franky, Usop, Zorro, Luffy membantu menggotong Sanji ke kamarnya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

"Bagimana keadaannya?" tanya mereka khawatir. Sesaat Chopper selesai memeriksa keadaan Sanji.

"Sanji mengalami kelelahan yang berat dan juga deman tinggi yang belum turun sejak tadi, jadi, di harus beristirahat sampai sembuh" tutur dokter rusa itu.

"Cih, tidak ku sangka, si alis aneh itu bisa sakit juga." Celetuk Zorro.

" Sudah. Lebih baik kita tidak berada di sini. Biarkan sanji berisirahat." Usul Robin

"Nami, aku lapar." Keluh Luffy beberapa jam kemudian. Rupanya perut karetnya sudah minta diisi lagi.

"Ambil saja makanan di dapur." Suruh Nami seraya tetap memfokuskan kedua matanya pada majalah yang sedang ia baca.

Luffy menuruti perintah Nami, dan pergi ke dapur. Taklama kemudian pemuda itu kembali, " di dapur hanya ada bahan makanan mentah. Kalau cuma makan buah saja, mana bisa kenyang." Keluhnya lagi. Ia memasang tampang memelas seraya bergelayutan di lengan Nami.

"Minta saja pada Sanji untuk memasak makanan!" suruh Nami lagi.

"Eh? Bukannya Sanji sedang sakit?" celetuk pemuda berhidung panjang.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Nami menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Nami, aku masih lapar." Luffy kembali mengeluh kelaparan.

"Baiklah akan ku carikan makanan." Nami beranjak dari tempatnya membaca dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia pun kembali dan menberi Luffy sebungkus besar makanan ringan. Walaupun ia tahu, itu takakan cukup.

Malammya, seluruh anggota Mugiwara terkecuali Sanji berkumpul, membahas masalah kelaparan yang mulai melanda semenjak Sanji sakit beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, Sanji sedang sakit sekarang. Karena itu, aku dan Robin telah membicarakan masalah ini." Ujar Nami membuka suara.

Ia pun memandang ke arah Robin. Robin pun memandang Zorro. Zorro memandang Franky. Franky memandang Luffy. Luffy memandang Usop. Usop pun memandang Chopper, lalu Chopper memandang Brook dengan tatapan takut. Jadilah mereka saling melempar pandangan.

"STOP! Apa- apaan ini?" Nami akhirnya menghentikan acara saling memandang itu.

"Cepat saja katakan saja, apa rencanamu?" potong Zorro tidak sabar.

"Sabar, Zorro. Ini aku baru mau bilang." Nami mengela napasnya berat.

" Aku punya firasat tidak baik tentang ini." Bisik Franky kepada Usop.

Usop pun mengangguk setuju, "ditambah lagi keaadaan cuaca sadang tidak baik." Celetuknya.

"Jadi, kita akan mengadakan tugas memasak secara bergilir setiap hari. Satu grup terdiri atas dua orang yang dipilih secara acak" ujar gadis itu. " Semua harus melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, kalau tidak..."

DHUUARRR!

Tiba-tiba petir besar pun menyambar, dan menyebabkan listrik di kapal itu menjadi padam seketika.

"HYAAAAAAA..." Teriak mereka histeris, mereka semua berusaha menggapai apa saja yang berada didekat mereka. Tidak peduli siapa atau apa pun itu.

Lampu kapal kembali menyala, setelah si manusia cyborg, Franky memperbaikinya dengan cepat. Ia pun segera kembali ke ruang berkumpul, ia tercengang kaget melihat keadaan teman-temannnya yang bisa dikatakan sedikit 'ajaib' itu.

Bagimana ia tidak kaget, melihat Nami yang ketakutan seraya memeluk Luffy erat. Zorro yang ternyata sedang bergenggaman tangan dengan Robin. Chopper yang sedang memeluk Brook yang dikiranya Usop, dan Usop yang sedang memeluk kaki meja dengan eratnya.

"Teman-teman?" Franky mencoda menormalkan suasana.

"AAAAAA..."

Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, mereka semua langsung kembali ke posisi tidak-terjadi-apa-apa.

"Eng... lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja. Semua ini tidakkan akan selesai jika tak ada yang serius." Ucap Chopper.

Semua anggota menggaguk setuju, termasuk Luffy. Padahal, ia adalah orang paling diragukan keseriusannya di tim itu.

Akhirnya, Nami kembali menjelaskan semua rencana memasak bergilir itu.

"Peraturannya, setiap tim harus memasak sesuai giliran, misalnya tim satu mendapat giliran memasak untuk besok hari, tim kedua lusa, dan begitu seterusnya. Ada pertanyaan?"

Usop mengacungkan jarinya, "aaa..."

"Bagus, kalau tidak pertanyaan." Lanjut Nami.

Pemuda hidung panjang itu, hanya memasang wajah kesal karena tidak diperhatikan.

"Jadi, setiap tim harus memasak makanan untuk makan pagi, siang dan malam, begitu?" tanya Franky.

Nami hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ini waktunya pembagian tim." Robin mengambil sebuah botol yang di dalamnya berisi delapan gulungan kertas berisikan nama anggota tim Mugiwara terkecuali Sanji.

"Baiklah, ayo." Seru Luffy bersemangat.

"Gulungan kertas yang keluar pertama adalah tim pertama dan akan memulai tugasnya besok" ujar Robin menjelaskan.

Semua menggangguk paham. Suasana terasa hening dan tenang, bahkan saking heningnya, suara semut berbisik pun tersengar jelas di telinga mereka. Robin mulai mengocok botol yang berisi kertas gulungan, dan entah mengapa semua berharap tidak bersama Luffy sebagai satu tim. Keheningan mulai memuncak saat Robin mulai mengambil dua buah kertas yang membaca nama yang tertera di dalamya.

"Yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah..."

**TBC...**

**Gimana minna? Tidak terlalu gajekan? Untuk chap ini mungkin humornya belum terasa, tapi mulai chap depan, tingkat kegilaan akan meningkat. Oleh karena itu, jangan lupa reviewnya, yach *kitty eyes* ^.^v**

**Kalau bisa jangan diflame, kasih kritik, saran serta pujian aja...**


	2. Pembagian Tim

**Minna-san, saia balik lagi! Pasti semuanya udah pada kangenkan? *ditendang jauh-jauh karena berisik***

**Chap 2 akhirnya apdet juga *ngelap keringat*. Gomen lama apdetnya, saia tiba-tiba kena virus malas nih *alesan*.**

**Baiklah minna-san pasti udah penasaran silahkan menikmati fict gaje punya saia...**

**Last chap...**

"Yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah..."

.

.

.

"**HARI MEMASAK MUGIWARA TEAM"**

**Disclaimer: sampai sekarang One Piece beserta isinya tetap punya Eiichiro Oda-sensei, saia sih cuma pinjem.**

"**HARI MEMASAK MUGIWARA TEAM"**

**© Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: OOC. Gaje, misstypo, dkk*?***

**Chap: 2**

**Pembagian Tim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Robin mengela napas panjang sebelum membaca kedua nama itu. Para anggota Mugiwara pun tegang, tidak ada yang bersuara, sampai...

"Lama sekali, Robin! Cepat beritahu tahu kami!" protes Luffy tidak sabar.

PLAKK! PLAKK! BUAGH! DUAGHH! MEONGG! GUKGUK !MBEKKK*?*

Luffy pun babak belur ditangan massa yang ganas dibalik tenang*?*.

Robin sweatdrop.

Franky, jambulnya turun.

Usopp cengo.

Chooper mengobati Luffy.

Nami dan Zorro tersenyum puas.

Brook minum kopi*?*.

"La... lanjutkan saja, Robin," ucap Usopp takut-takut.

Zoro yang merasakan perasaan tidak enak berbisik kepada Franky, "kira-kira siapa yang beruntung satu tim dengan Luffy?"

"Semoga saja bukan aku," jawab Franky khawatir.

"Yang beruntung adalah..."

Semua anggota menahan napas, sampai-sampai Luffy mengalami asma dadakan karena terlalu lama menahan napas.

"Ro... hiee.. bin... hiee... ce.. hiee... pat... hiee... beri... hiee... tau... hiee..." suruh Luffy dengan susah payah.

"Brook dan Zoro!" jawab Robin cepat, sebelum ditemukan lagi korban berjatuhan dari anggota Mugiwara.

Zoro berteriak plus kuahnya, "APAAAA?"

"Gak pake kuah kalee!" seru anggota lainnya.

Brook hanya bersikap(sok) cool sambil mengangkat topinya.

Zoro pun menunjuk Brook dengan tatapan kesal, "Kenapa aku harus bersama dia?"

Nami hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Ta... ta... tapi..."

"Tenang saja Zoro, akan ku ajari resep rahasia makanan yang biasa dihidangkan di kapalku dulu. Tenang saja. Hahaha..." tawa Brook menggelegar.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu, hanya menerima dengan pasrah, 'daripada harus bersama kapten berisik itu, mungkin bersama tengkorak hidup tidak terlalu buruk' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu protes. Robin ayo lanjut saja, sekarang untuk tim selanjutnya," desak Nami kemudian.

"Baiklah sekarang tim selanjutnya..." Robin kembali mengocok botol tersebut dan kembali keluar dua nama yang mendapat giliran selanjutnya.

...mugiwara...

Satu-persatu anggota Mugiwara berteriak, ada yang senang, ada yang tidak percaya, ada yang kesal, ada yang guling-guling, junkir-balik, sit up, push up dan ada juga yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Robin menuliskan hasil pembagian tim di sebuah kertas ukuran 3A, dengan huruf yang ditulis dengan huruf bold, takut-takut jika ada anggota Mugiwara yang penglihatannya sudah mulai terganggu dan menempelkannya di lemari pendingin.

Pembagian Tim Memasak:

Tim 1: Zoro dan Brook

Tim 2: Nami dan Chooper

Tim 3: Usopp dan Luffy

Tim 4: Franky dan Robin.

...mugiwara...

"Kenapa aku harus bersama Luffy?" tanya Usopp kini yang memasang wajah sangat amat tidak percaya bagai petir menyambarnya ditengah malam berbintang*?*.

Para anggota Mugiwara hanya menjawabnya dengan kata, "maaf anda belum beruntung".

Chooper yang mencoba menenangkan Usopp, malah sibuk mengelap ingusnya yang mengalir bak air terjun Niaraga dibaju milik Franky, dan akhirnya berhenti setelah mendapat sebuah jikatan hangat dari empunya.

Luffy malah bersorak senang,"asyikk... kita satu tim, Usopp!"

Sementara Usopp menderita, Nami malah asik bersorak-sorak gembira karena tidak satu tim dengan Luffy. Robin, Franky, dan Chooper hanya bersikap biasa saja, karena sepertinya keberuntungan mereka sedang baik, yaitu mendapatkan pasangan tim yang biasa saja. Tidak seperti Usopp dan Zoro yang berpasangan dengan orang yang bisa dibilang 'tidak biasa'.

"Ada yang mau protes?" tanya Robin membuka suara.

Zoro dan Usopp mengacungkan jari mereka bersamaan.

Nami pun menunjuk Zoro yang sudah memasang wajah terlipat-lipat bagai kertas origami.

"Ya. Zoro, katakan masalahmu!"

"Aku tidak setuju, masa aku dipasangkan dengan 'bukan manusia'?" protes Zoro, ia merapatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahya membentuk tanda kutip saat menyebutkan kata 'bukan manusia' seraya memandang Brook.

"Hey, aku juga bukan manusia, hhmmm... walaupun cuma setengah, tapi ada bagian diriku yang bukan manusia!" protes manusia croborg, Franky berapi-api.

Rupanya pemuda berambut biru langit itu sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Zoro, yang menyinggung tentang 'bukan manusia' itu. Selain karena merasa memiliki naluri 'bukan manusia' alias setengah robot atau dalam kata lain cyborg, ia merasa ucapan Zoro itu cukup mengganggunya dan beberapa makhuk lain.

Nami pun tidak mau kalah. Ia pun menyela kata-kata Zoro "Hey, jika itu masalahmu, aku juga satu tim dengan 'bukan manusia' tahu!"

"Iya, aku juga bukan MANUSIA tetapi RUSA!" aku Chooper.

"R-U-S-A!"

Zoro terdiam, pemuda itu sudah kehabisan kata-kata rupanya. Ia menggaruk kepala hijaunya yang sudah agak gondrong bagai rumput yang tidak dipotong oleh pemiliknya.

"Heh? Ternyata kau rusa ya, Chopper? Aku baru tahu, aku kira kau singa laut yang bisa bicara," potong Luffy dengan nada polos, sepolos tembok yang baru saja dicat.

"Baka sencho!" seru anggota lainnya kepada Luffy.

Luffy hanya merespon dengan tatapan bloon dan tidak tahu apa-apa, tak lupa senyum tulus menjadi penghiasnya, padahal kenyataannya dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Selanjutnya..." tanya Nami

Kali ini Usopp yang mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa beberapa anggota Mugiwara tepar karena bau badannya yang bisa dibilang tidak layak untuk dihirup itu.

Kali Robin menangapinya dengan sabar.

"Kau mau bilang bahwa kau tidak mau berpasangan dengan Luffy, karena Luffy itu tidak beres?" Nami memotong perkataan pria hidung panjang itu.

"Kalau Luffy itu, memang tidak beres dari sananya apalagi otaknya" jelas Usopp tanpa beban.

"Lalu?"

Usoop pun menjawab dengan santainya, "aku jadi lupa alasan tidak mau satu tim dengannya."

GUBBRAKKK!

Anggota Mugiwara bergubrak ria.

"SERIUS USOPP!" bentak Nami.

"Iya.. iya. Jika kami berdua menjadi satu tim, apa yang akan terjadi pada kapal ini?" tanya Usopp sok dramatis dengan tatapan yang dibuat berkaca-kaca, sampai-sampai Zoro menggunakannya untuk bercermin.

Para Mugiwara berpikir, tidak termasuk Luffy, karena pemuda bertopi jerami itu sibuk menjelajahi isi lemari pendingin yang terisi dengan persediaan bahan makanan anggota Mugiwara.

"Kacau sepertinya," gadis berambut hitam kebiruan memberikannya pendapatnya.

"Rusuh" lanjut seorang rusa coklat kecil seraya memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Berantakan" sahut pemuda berambut langit.

"Haha... lucu sekali" kali sang tengkorak hidup membuka suara setelah sekian lama larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun sayangnya, jawabanya tidak terkoneksi dengan masalah sebenarnya.

Karena merasa mendapat banyak protes yang sangat tidak penting, Nami pun berseru, "haaah... sudah tidak ada yang protes lagi."

"Ta.. tapi. Na..namii..."

Nami memasang wajah setannya "masih mau membantah?" tanyanya.

Semua pun menggeleng secara berjamaah, "ti..ti..dak..."

Nami bersorak senang, "baiklah, karena semua sudah setuju, besok Zoro dan Brook akan memasak makanan untuk kita semua!"

"Hyaa... ayo semuanya bersemangat!" seru Luffy, pemuda bertopi jerami itu menyemangati.

"Huuh..." keluh Zoro dan Usopp tidak bersemangat.

Anggota yang lainnya pun sibuk berdiskusi satu sama lain tentang tugas itu.

"Tapi..." tahan Nami. "Bagi yang melalaikan tugasnya akan..." Nami mengepalkan kedua tanganya dan memasang tampang seram.

"Siap! Kami mengerti, Nami!" ucap semuanya menurut dengan nada sangat terpaksa.

Robin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan para nakamanya itu.

"Hehehe... Baguslah kalau begitu," tawa Nami.

"Tunggu Nami," tahan Zorro.

Nami pun menoleh, "apa?"

"Buat apa ada tugas memasak bergilir ini diadakan, kan ada orang yang pandai memasak setelah si alis aneh itu?" tanya Zoro.

"Siapa, Zoro?" Franky memasang wajah serius namun penasaran.

Zoro mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah satu anggota Mugiwara, seorang gadis dengan rambut orange cerah, memiki sifat gila uang dan sejenisnya, dan berposisi sebagai navigator, yaitu Nami.

Franky dan Chooper pun berdecak kagum, sebagai anggota yang masih dibilang baru, tentu saja Franky dan Chooper tidak mengetahui salah satu kepandaian nami yang patut diacungi jempol itu.

"Iya, Nami dulu adalah koki di Going Merry sebelum Sanji," tambah Usopp.

"Kalian serius mau menyuruh Nami menjadi koki lagi? Sebaiknya jangan" Robin menyarankan.

Karena ia merasa ada sesuatu firasat yang kurang mengenakkan.

Luffy pun mencoba meyakinkan dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Kenapa, Robin? Bukannya masakan Nami tidak kalah enak dari Sanji loh."

Anggota lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Kami sudah lama tidak merasakan masakan Nami," ujar mereka beralasan.

"Bilang saja kalian tidak mau melaksanakan tugas itu," cibir Nami.

Robin pun mengajak Nami keluar, untuk mengadakan diskusi sesaat, dan mencoba meyakinnya.

"Nami, menurutku mereka benar. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menunjukkan bakat memasakmu lagi?" tanya Robin meyakinkan.

Nami menghela napas panjang, "tapi aku sekarang navigator, bukan koki. Tugasnya berada di dek, bukan di dapur," ucapnya.

"Mengenang masa lalu tak apakan? Lagipula sepertinya aku belum pernah mencicipi masakanmu, bukankah saat aku bergabung, yang menjadi koki adalah Sanjikan?"

Nami menatap gadis berambut biru yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak perempuannya itu.

'Kalau Robin-chan mungkin tak apa, tapi anggota yang lain? Terutama Luffy, ia adalah yang paling rakus dari semuanya.'

Nami kembali mengela napas, tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang amat sangat gemilang numpang lewat dalam otaknya. Nami pun berjalan kembali menuju ruang tempat Luffy dan yang lain berkumpul.

"Bagimana, Nami?" tanya Luffy, Usopp, Zoro bersamaan.

"Bagimana ya..." Nami tampak berpikir.

Semua pun menunggu dengan harap-hapap cemas.

"Kalian yakin mau aku yang memasak selama Sanji sakit?" tanyanya.

Semua pun menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Mmm... tapi, dengan bayaran 1.000 bery untuk satu piringnya, berlaku untuk semua, kecuali Robin-chan," ucap Nami sambil tersenyum ala setan dan disertai dengan aura-aura hitam yang terasa sangat mencekam.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang akan mereka perlukan untuk sehari, jika satu piring saja harus membayar 1.000 bery?

Nami kembali bertanya seraya memandang ketiga pemuda yang sibuk berpikir itu, "mau tidak?"

Zoro, Luffy, dan Usopp pun menggeleng cepat, "lebih baik memasak saja" ucap mereka ketakutan.

Robin lagi-lagi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan para nakamanya itu, 'benar dugaanku, pasti akan begini jadinya.'

Nami akhirnya membubarkan rapat itu seenaknya. Ia pun meninggalkan ruang makan, dan mengikuti Chooper yang pergi memeriksa keadaan Sanji.

Para anggota yang tidak puas mau tidak mau, menerima keputusan itu, mereka lebih memilih jalan aman, daripada berakhir seperti Luffy yang kembali tepar akibat sabitan sepatu kulit asli milik Nami. Gara-gara Luffy seenak kembali jidatnya mengabiskan persediaan makanan yang mulai menipis.

...mugiwara...

Nami memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Chooper memeriksa keadaan Sanji yang masih sakit.

"Panasnya sudah mulai turun" tutur Chooper seraya meracik obat untuk Sanji.

Nami pun memastikannya dengan meletakkanm punggung tangannya, di dahi Sanji.

"Na..nami swann...?" terdengar suara lirih milik Sanji, rupanya pemuda blonde itu sudah mulai siuman.

Nami bersorak girang, "Sanji? Kau sudah sadar?"

Sanji mengangguk perlahan. "iya, ini berkat Nami swann, ada disini" rayunya.

Chooper dan Nami pun sweatdrop, 'walaupun dalam keadaan sakit masih saja bersikap seperti itu.'

"Sanji, ini obatmu," Chooper menyuguhkan segelas cairan yang merupakan obat untuk Sanji.

Nami melirik kearah gelas itu, tampak cairan berwarna ungu didalamnya, halam hatinya berkata,'kalau aku jadi Sanji, aku tidak akan mau minun obat itu, dari warnanya saja meragukan.'

"Nami swaaannn..." rengek Sanji manja.

Nami pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas itu kearah Sanji, "apa?"

Dengan wajah yang dibuat sayu dan layu*?*, Sanji memandang Nami dan berharap gadis itu yang memberikan obatnya.

"Aku ingin Nami swaann yang memberiku obatt..." Sanji kembali merengek manja.

BUAGH!

Sanji kembali tepar, akibat mendapat sabetan penuh cinta berupa bakiak milik Luffy yang entah darimana datangnya. Tentu saja yang melakukan KTOS (Kekerasan Terhadap Orang Sakit) itu adalah sang navigator, Nami yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi mudah emosi.

Nami kemudian memandang Chopper yang wajah penuh amarah, dan membuat rusa kecil itu hampir menangis ketakutan.

"Kau urus dia, Chooper. Aku mau keluar saja," Nami melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sanji, masih dengan tampang kesal.

Dokter rusa itu memandang Sanji dengan tatapan prihatin, 'sepertinya Sanji akan sembuh lebih lama.'

...mugiwara...

Paginya...

HUAHAHAHA...

Suara tawa Luffy, Franky dan Usoop membahana melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Bahkan, Franky memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras, dan Chopper meneteskan air mata karena ia tidak sanggup lagi tertawa.

"Sudahlah!" wajah Zoro memerah karena malu.

Nami dan Robin segera bergegas menuju dapur setelah mendengar suara tawa dari arah dapur. Mereka berdua pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya setelah melihat suatu pemandangan sangat langka didepan mereka.

"Zoro? Kau?"

**TBC...**

**Minna-san... gimana chap yang ini? Gomen lama apdetnya, *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Arigatou banget yang udah ripiu baik yang login, maupun gak login.**

**Sanji: ***nendang author* woy, kenapa bagianku dikit banget, udah gitu disiksa lagi sama Nami swann.

**Author: ***swt* yaiyalah, masa orang sakit dapat dialog banyak? ==''

**Sanji: ***siap-siap nendang author*

**Author: **Yaudah kamu balas ripiu aja deh, daripada nyiksa author *kabur*

Sanji: Ehemmm... biarkan orang ganteng ini yang membalas ripiu, kita mulai dari,,

**Mihashira**: arigatou atas jempolnya, ya kayaknya si author lagi beres tuh otaknya. Arigatou udah ripiu, ya.

**Aika-chii ga log in**: hahaha... Waduh jadi bingung mau balas apa. =.=a

Ini chap yang keduanya udah apdet.

**Lady reader** **:** Ini chap selanjutnya udah apdet, pasangannya udah dibuat sekacau mungkin. Tapi, jangan terkecoh dengan tim yang kelihatannya biasa-biasa aja ya. Arigatou... ^^

**Readr**: wah, arigatou udah mengoreksi nama si marimo itu ya, dasar nih authornya gak teliti, asal ketik aja. Pastinya kacau banget, apalagi si Marimo itu sama si Luffy! Arigatou udah ripiu.

**Toxedo**: tentu aja author inget, kan kamu ada ripiu fict author yang sebelumnya*nunjuk author yang lagi cengengesan*. Syukur deh kalau si author ada perkembangan, ini dia apdetannya ^^

Arigatou minna atas ripiu dan dukungan buat author *nangis lebay- dilempar bakiak*. Bagi yang udah ripiu dichap 1,, jangan lupa ripiu lagi yach. Bagi yang belum, ripiu donk*ditabok.*

**Ehemm... sebelum author bercuap-cuap terlalu lebar, author cuma mau bilang,**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE...**


	3. Brook and Zoro in action!

**Gomen ****minna -san, saia sangat telat apdet chap ini, karena ide yang pasang surut*?* saia jadi melalaikan fict ini *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Karena pastinya para readers udah pada kangen sama saia *ditimpuk botol* langsung saja ya… **

.

.

**Last chap...**

"Zoro? Kau?"

..

..

..

"**HARI MEMASAK MUGIWARA TEAM"**

**Disclaimer: One Piece beserta isinya punya Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

"**HARI MEMASAK MUGIWARA TEAM"**

**Punya Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: OOC. Gaje, misstypo, dkk*?***

**Chap: 3**

**Zoro and Brook in action!**

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap sinis semua nakamanya yang sedang tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya mentertawakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua nakamanya kini sedang melihatnya dalam keadaannya tidak biasa. Ia yang biasa bergaya preman, kini terlihat dengan penampilan keibuan*?*. Dengan celemek merah muda bergambar-entah-apa-itu-, Zoro menjadi terlihat 'feminim'.

"Huahahaha... Kau keren Zoro! Sanji akan merasa iri dengan gayamu ini!" Usopp mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, tanda mengejek.

Zoro melirik Usopp dengan tatapan membunuh, sepertinya nalurinya menyuruh sang pendekar untuk menjadikan Usopp salah satu santapan pagi itu.

Usopp yang merasa terancam, lebih memilih diam dan menurunkan jempolnya perlahan, "a-a-ampun, Zoro..." ucapnya.

Sedangkan Luffy malah bersorak gembira, "asyik... asyik... Zoro masak. Asyik... asyik. Ayo cepatlah buatkan kami makanan!"

Franky kemudian menyikut Robin dan Nami yang masih tertawa, "hey, menurut kalian apa ini tidak berbahaya?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" kedua gadis itu menyahut.

Franky memasang wajah kecewa, "sepertinya cuma aku yang merasakan hal tidak baik tentang semua ini," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang mendandanimu seperti ini?" Nami bertanya seraya kertawa kecil melihat penampilan Zoro.

Zoro menunjuk Franky yang masih berpikir disela tawanya.

"Dia... dia yang membuat seperti ini. Pagi-pagi ia membangunkanku dan menyuruhku memakai benda ini!" ucap Zoro kesal, kali ini ia menunjuk celemek berwarna merah muda yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Itu celemek, Zoro. Tapi, kenapa kau mau saja memakainya?" tanya Robin.

Zoro mengela napas panjang, "aku masih mengantuk, terus dia bilang ada musuh dan ia menyuruhku mengenakan ini!" tunjuknya lagi pada celemek yang ia kenakan.

"Sudahlah tak apa, kau juga lucu mengenakannya," puji Robin seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu, aku memang lucu jika mengenakan apapun," sahut Zoro narsis seraya ingin melepaskan celemek yang masih menggantung manis di lehernya.

"Hooeek…"

Rasanya semua anggota Mugiwara -minus Sanji, Zoro dan Robin ingin muntah saat itu juga mendengar pernyataan Zoro yang terlalu narsis itu.

"Hey, hey.." tahan Nami. Zoro menoleh kearah Nami, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Nami menunjuk celemek itu, "buat apa kau lepaskan? Bukannya kau harus memasak?"

Sang samurai menatap gadis navigator tajam, "harus menggunakan benda ini?"

Semua mengangguk, termasuk Luffy. Mereka semua masih menahan tawa melihat penampilan tuan samurai itu, sedangkan Zoro hanya menggerutu seraya celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Ayo cepat lakukan tugasmu! Kami sudah lapar." Nami mendesak tidak sabaran.

Luffy menoel teman hijaunya itu, "kau cari apa, Zoro?"

"Brook. Dia pikir mentang-mentang dia bukan manusia, dia bisa melalaikan tugasnya!" seru Zoro kesal.

"Aku disini!" Brook tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dan mengejutkan semuanya.

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat sempurna di kepala tengkorak nyentrik itu.

"Darimana saja kau?" marah Nami.

"Hah, apa nona navigator merindukanku?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Nami hanya memandang tengkorak hidup itu dengan tatapan apa-kau-lihat-aku-merindukanmu?

Brook tidak menjawabnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kemudian sibuk mentertawakan Zoro.

"Pakaian yang bagus, tuan samurai," sindir Brook.

"Sudah… Sudah! Kapan mereka akan memasak, daritadi hanya membahas tentang celemek saja." Chooper yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara.

Semua mengangguk setuju, akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Zoro dan Brook.

"Jangan lama-lama memasaknya. Aku sudah laparrr…." Pesan Luffy.

"Jangan merusak barang apapun!" kali ini Nami berpesan dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Suasana dapur yang akhirnya sepi juga, Zoro mengehempaskan tubuhnya di kursi makan.

"Haah, menyusahkan saja kalau seperti ini," keluhnya.

Sementara itu Brook hanya tertawa gila sendiri sambil meminun kopinya, ia melirik Zoro, walau pun sebenarnya dia tidak mempunyai mata!

"Hai, tuan samurai aku tahu kau murung, padahal kau tahu aku tidak punya mata! Haha… lelucon yang baguskan?"

Zoro tidak menanggapinya, dia sedang tidak mood untuk membunuh hari ini, kalau tidak akan ada sop Brook untuk sarapan para anggota Mugiwara pagi ini.

Pemuda hijau itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat memasak, "hey, Brook. Cepat ambil l bahan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin!" perintah Zoro seenaknya.

Ya, mungkin karena Brook ingin cari selamat dan menghindari mati untuk kedua kalinya, ia menurut saja.

Tengkorak nyentrik itu, membuka lemari pendingin dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang ia ketahui.

Sedangkan Zoro memulai aksi perdananya dalam memasak, 'semoga tidak akan ada yang terluka*?*' batinnya berdoa.

"Hoho… Tuan samurai aku sudah mengeluarkan semuanya!" seru Brook.

Zoro pun menoleh memastikan kerja partner 'bukan manusianya' itu. Ia hanya bisa sweatdrop saja, 'bodoh' gumamnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Brook tidak hanya mengeluarkan bahan makanan saja, seperti buah, sayur, daging, serta es batu *?* serta barang-barang yang-sebenarnya-sangat-tidak-perlu, namun entah malaikat mana yang merasukinya, Zoro menjadi lebih sabar kali ini.

'Ingat Zoro, kalau kau tidak serius melakukannya ini, akan ada pukulan menyakitkan dari monster berambut oren itu' batinnya sambil mengemukakan prinsip hidupnya yang baru disusunnys hari ini.

**...xXxXx...**

Sementara itu…

Kali ini Nami kembali berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya guna menegur Luffy, Usopp, serta Chooper yang berbuat keributan di dek. Robin hanya tertawa santai sambil membalik halaman buku sejarah yang menjadi kegemarannya itu.

"Haa~ mereka itu berisik sekali, aku tidak bisa membaca koran pagi dengan tenang," keluh Nami sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi santai dan mengambil koran yang teronggok di lantai.

"Begitulah mereka kalau sedang lapar," jelas Robin mencoba menenangkan gadis navigator itu.

Robin melemparkan pandangan kearah trio heboh Mugiwara itu, terlihat mereka sedang terlari-lari tidak jelas untuk menangkap ikan liar yang baru saja mereka tangkap.

"Lapar saja begitu, apalagi kalau sudah kenyang?"

"Kejar.. Kejar… yeah" terdengar sorakan Luffy dengan hebohnya.

Ikan yang masih tersangkut di kail pancing Chooper itu meloncat-loncat tidak karuan, sepertinya ia belum rela untuk dimakan.

Nami hanya bisa mendengus pasrah, rasanya ia mau pindah tempat saja, tapi ia sudah nyaman disini. Lagipula nantinya ia harus bersusah payah untuk menyeret-nyeret kursi santai yang lumayan berat itu.

Huh, mungkin kalau ada Sanji, mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuannya. Mengingat soal Sanji, terlintas sebuah ide yang mungkin cukup cemerlang di kepalanya.

"Hey, daripada kalian melakukan hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu, mengapa kalian menjenguk Sanji saja? Siapa tahu dia sudah sadar."

Trio itu berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, "wah ide bagus Nami, lagipula aku tidak menjenguknya sejak kemarin," ucap Usopp.

Akhirnya tanpa aba-aba, trio heboh itu sudah melesat kearah kamar Sanji. Saat itu juga suasana di dek Thousand Sunny menjadi sangat tenang.

"Wow, tenang sekali disini. Aku baru tahu bisa ada tempat setenang ini di dek, padahal biasanya…" Franky yang baru naik ke atas dek melirik lucu kearah Nami.

"Sepertinya ini memang hari keberuntunganmu, Tuan Cyborg," Robin yang tahu maksud pemuda berambut biru cerah itu, balas tersenyum.

Sedangkan orang-yang-dimaksud hanya mendengus saja.

**...xXxXx...**

Luffy dan Usopp memperhatikan dengan seksama Chooper yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Sanji kala itu, mereka berdua hanya menganga tidak mengerti. Maklum, mereka berdua memang tidak tahu maslah yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana Chooper?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin, dia hanya perlu istirahat saja. Aku kira akan memburuk setelah kemarin."

Usopp mendelik kaget, "memangnya kemarin Sanji kenapa?"

Sementara Chooper menceritakan insiden kemarin kepada Usopp, Luffy malah sibuk mengobrak-abrik kolong tempat tidur Sanji.

"Huaa? Jadi Nami melakukan hal itu? Jerit Usopp seketika, ketika selesai mendengar dongeng Chooper yang dipikirnya menakutkan itu. Padahal pada dasarnya ia memang penakut.

"Yuhuu, lihat aku menemuakan pasangan sandalku! Umm… rupanya kau disini. Padahal aku mengira kau hilang. Oh~ sandalku tersayang." Ucapnya senang dengan background bunga-bunga sakura yang rontok tersapu badai*?*

Kedua rekannya hanya sweetdrop melihat kelakuan tidak waras sang kapten. Mungkin mereka sedang berpikir, apa mereka tidak salah memilih kapten?

Bahkan Sanji yang sedang tidak sadar pun dapat merasakannya dalam mimpi buruknya yang kelam*?*

**...xXxXx...**

"Emm, semua bahan sudah dicuci, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? SIAL! Bahkan aku tidak tahu caranya merebus air!" Ucap Zoro yang sudah mulai frustasi.

"Gampang saja. Kau hanya tinggal potong bahannya. Letakkan panci yang sudah diisi air diatas kompor, tunggu sampai mendidih. Masukkan bahannya dan sedikit tambahan bumbu, kau dapat membuat sup."

Mulut Zoro menganga seketika itu juga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Hai, Brook. Apa tadi yang kau katakan?"

"Heh, apa? Aku tidak mengatakan hal apapun, Tuan Samurai, "elaknya.

"Tadi itu? Sudahlah mungkin aku cuma berkhayal."

Akhirnya Zoro memutuskan untuk mencoba melakukan hal yang didengarya dari bisikan makhluk pemberi insiprasi yang tidak terdeksi *?*.

Zoro pun menyiapkan ketiga katananya, bersiap melakukan aksi perdananya. Aksi berbahaya dan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Yaitu aksi…

Aksi….

.

.

Memotong sayuran dengan katananya!

Setelah sedikit memberikan instruksi pada partner tengkoraknya itu, Zoro pun bersiap, dan….

*?*

Para sayuran berhasil akhirnya terpotong dan masuk kedalam panci dengan selamat, tanpa luka sedikit pun.

**...xXxXx...**

Satu jam kemudian…

Di dek kapal terlihat Luffy yang sedang mengeliat lemas, seperti sudah tidak makan sejak lahir, anggota lainnya pun terlihat sama, wajah muka sudah seperti bunga layu di gurun Sahara, tidak termasuk Robin tentunya. Wanita itu masih memasang wajah manis sambil tetap berkutat dengan buku-buku tua miliknya.

"Kok lama banget sih? Zoro itu masak apa luluran sih ?"Nami berseru kesal.

Para anggota Mugiwara hanya mengelengkan kepalanya lemas. Sepertinya mereka tidak mau buang-buang tenaga hanya untuk ikut meruntuk kesal atas keleletan pemuda rambut hijau itu.

"Teman-teman, makanan sudah siap," akhirnya suara Zoro terdengar dari arah dapur. Tanpa dikomando lagi, para nakama muggwara langsung melesat kearah dapur.

Para Mugiwara duduk rapi dan siap menjadi tikus percobaan maksakan perdana Zoro yang belum lulus uji kesehatan Grandland itu.

"Kau ini, memasak makanan seperti ini saja lama sekali, memang kau masak apa?" Nami kembali mengomel.

Zoro menatap Nami dengan tatapan dasar-tidak-tahu-terima-kasih. Nami hanya membalasnya dengan death glare saja, maka akhirnya terjadilah perang death glare antara mereka.

"Ayolah, teman-teman tidak baik bertengkar saat makan," Robin mencoba menenangkan kedua makhluk yang sedang adu death glare itu.

Zoro pun berbalik dan bersama Brook mengambil hasil masakan mereka berdua. "Ini dia, nona-nona Nikmatilah! Masakan sederhana kami. Kami menamakannya sup JB (Joro-Brook)" Brook menyilahkan kedua wanita itu itu untuk mengambil makanan itu duluan. Namun sebelumnya ia sudah mendapat jitakan dari Zoro karena mengubah namanya seenaknya.

Nami dan Robin mengambil sup itu terlebih dahulu, baru disusul oleh anggota lain dalam sesi "siapa cepat, dia kenyang*?*

'Hey, apa ini layak dimakan?' bisik Franky pada Usoop. Melihat tampilan sup yang terlihat 'agak' tidak menyakinkan.

Nami mengaduk-aduk sup di mangkok miliknya menggunakan sendok. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kurang yakin akan makanan ini.

Semua sudah mengambil tempat di meja makan, termasuk Zoro, "itadakimasu!" mereka bersama-sama mencoba hasil masakan duo amatiran itu dan…

.

.

.

"Hueekk!" dengan setentak anggota Mugiwara memuntahkan apa yang baru saja mereka telan keluar dari mulut mereka. Bahkan Usopp dan Franky pun sampai terjungkal ke lantai.

Robin dan Nami memasang tampang mual dengan wajah yang sudah pucat seperti Brook. Zoro dengan sigap berlari keluar guna memuntahkan 'hasil pekerjaan amatirannya itu'. Chooper pun ditemukan menggelepar di lantai seperti ikan yang barusan ditangkapnya tadi.

"Ini rasanya sangat buruk! Bahkan sampai-sampai aku tidak menggambarkannya !" komentar Nami. Disuse anggukan Robin dan beberap orang lainnya.

"Maaf, tuan samurai. Yang dikatakan nona navigator benar. Memang bahannya benar, tapi kurasa ada yang salah dengan bumbunya." Robin mencoba menjelaskan perlahan agar Zoro tidak tersinggung.

"Tenang saja, aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan bumbunya," balasnya sambil menggaruk kepala hijaunya dan menyengir ala kudalaut.*?*

Franky menatap Zoro heran, "memang apa saja yang kau masukkan dalam 'benda' itu?" tunjuk Frangky pada sup itu.

Zoro hanya mengangkat bahunya, "hm… Hampir semua bumbu yang ada di dapur aku masukkan."

Kesimpulannya, anggota Mugiwara (minus Sanji dan Brook) menunjukkan ekspresi yang menggambarkan bagaimana rasa makanan itu.

Bagaimana dengan Luffy?

Sang manusia karet itu terlihat sangat-sangat menikmati makanannya, tidak peduli apa sajanya. Sepertinya efek dari buah setan itu, juga membuatnya buta rasa terhadap rasa makanan. =="

"Wah, enak Zoro. Tak buruk untuk amatiran," puji sang kapten. Bahkan ia, meminta tambah sup JB itu.

Semua anggota hanya menganga lebar, 'sepertinya kita benar-benar salah memilih kapten. Haruskah kita bersyukur atau menyesalinya?' mungkin itu yang ada di benak mereka saat itu.

**Kesimpulan:** Sudah dapat dipastikan, hasil masakan Brook dan Zoro, sepertinya kurang layak dikonsumsi oleh mereka yang masih ingin hidup.

**...xXxXx...**

"Sudah kuputuskan, untuk makan siang nanti yang memasak adalah tim selanjutnya!" ucap Nami setelah acara sarapan pagi berakhir. Namun ia terlihat agak sedikit lemas.

Maklum saja, ia lebih memilih kelaparan daripada kenapa-kenapa akibat memakan makanan buatan Zoro itu. Lagipula, sup itu juga sudah ludes dilahap Luffy. Sayang kalau dibuang, ucapnya.

Kali ini para Mugiwara, kembali melakukan diskusi untuk masalah masak-memasak. Setelah melihat hasil sebelumnya, yang sangat tidak memuaskan.

Usoop mengangkat tangannya, "berarti kau dan Chooper ya?"

Nami mengangguk, "ya , setidaknya aku bisa menjamin makanan untuk siang ini lebih baik." Nami menatap Zoro dengan tatapan mengejek.

Zoro hanya mendengus kesal atas perkataan Nami. Tapi, seseorang menepuk pundak Zoro, "tak apa tuan samurai. Namanya juga pemula." Robin berucap sambil tersenyum manis.

Sepertinya kata-katanya itu, membuat mood Zoro kembali baik saat itu juga.

'Ya, mungkin untuk kali ini, aku tidak perlu cemas untuk menyiapkan obat sakit perut,' batin Chooper senang.

"Tapi, bukannya harus Zoro dan Brook lagi? Peraturannya begitukan?" ralat Robin.

Nami menghela napas panjang, "ne, Robin-chan aku kira mereka mau hidup." Nami menunjuk para anggota Luffy dkk. "Jadi, lebih baik kita ubah peraturannya. Jadi, setiap grup memiliki satu kali giliran masak saja. Nanti bergantian dengan grup lain, begitu seterusnya."

"Hey Nami, jadi maksudmu jika makan siang kau dan Chopper, berarti yang memasak makan malam adalah…" Franky menatap Nami, mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak'.

"Ya tentu saja Usopp dan Lu…" Nami sedikit berat menyebut nama itu. "Luffy!"

Dan saat itu juga para Mugiwara segera memanjatkan doa, agar mereka selamat dari badai*?*

"Firasatku mengatakan, malam ini akan kurang baik," ungkap Zoro seraya menguap kecil.

"Heh, Zoro jangan menguap sembarangan, mulutmu bau. Kapan terakhir kali sikat gigi" Tanya Usoop sambil menutup kedua hidungnya.

Zoro memutar kedua matanya, "sejak terakir kali Luffy menjadi pandai," ucapnya sangat asal.

"Karena semuanya sudah mengerti, rapat bubar!'' Ucap Nami seenaknya.

Gadis berambut jingga itu keluar dari ruang berkumpul dan memilh bersantai di dek kapal. Sementara yang lain sibuk mempertanyakan kapan terakhir kali Luffy pandai?

**...xXxXx...**

Siangnya…

Nami menatap Chooper yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tajam, ia memastikan rusa kecil itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Sementara itu, rusa kecil itu matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan hampir menangis. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pisau yang berkilat tajam.

"Kau bisa Chopper, kau pasti bisa!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya.

"Chopper! Lakukan yang benar!" bentak Nami.

"Tapi…" kata-kata Chopper terputus saat menatap mata Nami yang menyeramkan.

Akhirnya Chopper memberanikan diri, ia mengayunkan pisaunya dengan cepat, dan…

.

**TBC...**

**Yaaa… Akhirnya chap ini apdet juga *nangis bahagia-lebay***

**Apdetnya lama ya? Gomen… =.=Y**

**Zoro: Woy, author! Tega amat nistain gue. Puas loe?**

**Author: Banget *tampang watados***

**Zoro: *siap-siap nebas***

**Author: *kabur***

**Zoro: Huuh.. Gara-gara tuh author ngacir, jadi biarkanlah Roronoa Zoro yang membalas ripiu non loginya.**

**ReadR: **Tenang aja, kami sudah di daftarin sama author ke asuransi jiwa kok kalau mau makan hasil masakan Luffy. Bahkan surat wasiatnya udah jadi loh.

Makasih udah review, ini udah apdet, walaupun sangat-sangat terlambat *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Uchiha tu keren: **Wah, makasih udah bilang fictnya keren, tuh si author jadi melayang *lebay*. Ini apdetannya, makasih udah jauh-jauh nyebrang fandom untuk RnR fict ini. Jangan lupa review lagi ya… Ya.. *plak*

**Arigatou minna atas reviewnya, jangan lupa bagi yang sudah mereview chap 2, jangan lupa ngereview lagi di chap 3 ya. *plak***

**Ehemm... sebelum author bercuap-cuap terlalu lebar, author cuma mau bilang,**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE...**


End file.
